User blog:Omgitskittykatty/I'm uber-bored so i'll do some guide to some things (only some) I would censor out of mrs. doubtfire
Mrs. Doubtfire voice '''Back off, '''a--hole! Beat it.' Doubtfire voice '''Broke my bag', the bastard'. .... '''Daniel Humphrey Bogart Don't make me smack you, '''sweetheart. I'll do it. .... '''Mrs. Doubtfire '''Oh, dear', Winston's idea of foreplay was, "effie, brace yourself'.'"' .... '''Tony '''You ship 'em. Lots o' luck', smart-ass'(!) .... '''Mrs. Doubtfire '''Touch me again and I'll drown you', you bastard'. .... '''Natalie '''We're his '''god damn '(bleeped) kids, too! .... Lou '''This is a cartoon, okay? This is not a '''freakin' Oprah Winfrey special. .... Chris '''Ooh, a stripper'''? Daniel No, please! Chris Two strippers! Daniel '''Aw, boy...! .... ''[Miranda shows Mrs. Dupree to the door '''and gives Lydie the "slitting your throat" gesture as she walks away. Lydie checks Mrs. Dupree's name off the list.]'' .... Daniel Doubtfire voice '''Are your kids well-behaved? Or do they need like--like a... few light slams every now again?' '''Miranda '''Umm... I'll have to get back to you. ... '''Mrs. Doubtfire ''Sink the sub.'' Hide the weasel''. Park the porpoise. A bit of the old Humpty Dumpty, Little Jack Horny, the Horizontal Mambo, hmm? The Bone Dancer,'' Rumpleforeskin'', Baloney Bop, a bit of the old'' Cunning Linguistics''?' '''Stu' Mrs. Doubtfire, please. Mrs. Doubtfire Oh I'm sorry, am I being a little graphic? I'm sorry. Well, I hope you're up for a little competition. She's got a power tool in the bedroom, dear. It's her own'' personal jackhammer''. She could break sidewalk ''with that thing. She ''uses it and the lights dim, it's like a prison movie. Amazed she hasn't chipped her teeth. .... Daniel '''Well, some of it's comfortable--no! It's a pain '''in the padded ass! .... Lydia '''Freeze, or you're gonna get it. '''Chris ...in the balls. Lydia Yeah! ''Pause. ''She's got 'em?! Chris She's got everything. Daniel '''Alright, listen to me. I'm not... who you think I am. '''Chris '''Yeah, no s--t''' (bleeped). Daniel '''Watch your mouth, young man! .... '''Miranda How long after Mr. Doubtfire passed away'... Did you feel any desire...?' Mrs. Doubtfire Never. ' Miranda Never?' ' Mrs. Doubtfire Never again.' ' Miranda Never again?' ' Mrs. Doubtfire Once the father of your children is out of the picture, the only solution is total and lifelong celibacy.' ' Miranda Celibacy?' ' Mrs. Doubtfire Yes. And if you violate that, heaven forgive you!' Good luck'(!)' .... Miranda 'You bring home the '''god damn '(bleeped) San Diego zoo and I have to clean up after it. ... 'Lou '''I'm not takin' any '''crap '''from you... "pal." '''Daniel '''Well, in the words of Porky Pig: "'Pi--pi--pi--pi--pi--piss off, Lou." (replaced with "Gur-gur-gur-gur-gur-get out, Lou.") .... Frank B--tch. '''(bleeped) '''Evelyn Hillard '''This is your mother you're talkin' to-- '''Frank No, Ma, not you. I was talking about the dog! .... Mrs. Doubtfire 'I hope you bring cocktail s'auce. .... Daniel '''(time reasons) '''And now ladies and gentlemen, the king. .... Mrs. Doubtfire ''' After all those scotches.. '''I had to piss like a racehorse. .... Daniel accent '''I don't ''werk ''with ze males, 'cos I used to be one.' '''Miranda Yikes...!' .... Category:Blog posts